Her Adonis - The Devil
by DestinedToBeTogether
Summary: Hermione and her beau, have a secret relationship. Only their group of close knit, former slytherin, friends know about it. A light hearted one-shot about love and friendships. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I profiting from writing this.


**Authors Note: The LeStranges and Yaxley are alive. They weren't along with the Malfoys sent to Azkaban. The relationship is a secret to anyone but their small group of friends. (Not Harry, Ron and Ginny) This idea had been on my mind for about a month now and I can't seem to shake it. No flaming, if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at ALL. I know my punctuation isn't great.**

 **Can you believe this was only meant to be 500 words?**

 _Summer, 1999_

 _Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, sat snuggled into her older boyfriends as he and their joint friends rejoiced in embracing the defeat of Voldemort and escaping Azkaban. Although, some would expect the Gryffindor to hate these individuals, Hermione found herself enjoying their company and quickly befriended them all; A tall blonde in particular._

 _When she first started dating her beau, Hermione expected her new boyfriends friends to be as their reputation perceived them. However, that couldn't have been further from the truth. The group of former Slytherins were honest, kind and accepting people. Some more than others, due to their background and parenting; But don't get her wrong, they were still former Slytherins had streaks of deviance, cunning, and selfishness. They were also very proud people._

 _After a light kiss to her neck, Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and tuned back in on her friends conversation, feigning interest if looked at her boyfriend. Once again, most would presume her boyfriend, of a year, to be a self-centered blood purist who found pleasure in torture, but only known to a select few trusted individuals, the majority were either coerced by their parents (and older family members) or said parents were threatened._

 _Her boyfriend and new-found best friends, in the category of coercion from their older relatives._

 _Helping herself out of her boyfriend's arms whilst yawning, the Gryffindor excused herself to their shared bedroom, in his family manor, for an early night._

 _Halloween 1999,_

 _After special granted from Headmistress McGonagall, Hermione -using the floo from McGonagall's office- she floo'd home, to her now fiance's manor. As she exited the fireplace, in the private drawing room, which was only used for social visits, Hermione inhaled the musky, manly scent that was just - Him._

 _Quickly, scanning around the large and open room, Hermione skipped over the doorway, where her boyfriend stood leaning on the doorframe, simply gazing at the picture of his flustered fiance now frantically searching the room from him. When he realised, that the room was too dark, to notice his tall muscular figure, he cleared his throat, capturing her attention._

 _Hermione, for once, was speechless. Already dressed in his Halloween costume (that she had forced him and all of their friends to wear) to her, he was the definition of an adonis. The tight leather trousers clung to his already shapely legs, and his black t-shirt molded against his very defined 6 pack and toned chest. His half red mask only intensified his cloudy blue eyes. The red horns, coming out of his head, surrounded by his dark black, shoulder length hair, with a magically enabled red tail, made him look like the dark, deadly type of perfect. Her sort of perfect._

 _Her adonis was having a similar problem. Once he had captured her attention, he was awestruck, by the equally dressed up body of his fiance. Her brown ringlets, her whiskey eyes, and the softly tanned skin, all encased in a knee-length white dress, that showed off her curve on her body, and the white, intricate lace face mask that adorned her face. The outfit was completed with knee length boots, that were a matching shade of red to that of her lips, and wings that fluttered it seemed with each breath she took._

 _How they got so lucky - Was the identical thought in the others mind._

 _Not wasting, any time, the angel skipped over to the devil, fluttering both her almost transparent wings and her thick and curly eyelashes and she left a trailer of red fairy dust in her wake. As she reached her beau, Hermione lifted her whiskey coloured eyes and licked her painted lips. Quickly catching on, he lowered his head and captured her lips with own, as she ran her manicured hands through his hair. As he invaded her warm mouth, Hermione moaned (a delicious sound, that had chills of pleasure spreading through his body) the devil lifted his angel up into the air and wrapping her legs around his waist._

 _Apperating both to the master bedroom, without breaking their now passionate kiss, he lowered her onto their shared queen sized bed letting out a feral growl when she tried to break the kiss._

 _It was at this point, Hermione wondered if they were ever going to make it to her blonde best friend's Halloween party as intended._

 _December 1st, 1999,_

 _As everyone, in Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everyone from the Professors (excluding Snape) to the students. All except Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Eighth year._

 _Hermione was still in her room, and not having come down all weekend after she rushed upstairs to her dorm on a Friday morning, missing Friday's classes. Including Potions. The now catatonic girl, refused any attempts of communication, company and food. Simply sitting on her bed staring at the door, as tear helplessly and repeatedly fell from her eyes, as she clung to one of her fiances used t-shirts._

 _Forcefully, being pulled out of her room, still in Friday's clothes, her friends (Ginny, Harry, and Ron) managed to support her weight and carry her down to the Great Hall for breakfast on a Monday morning, not understanding her behaviour._

 _Once again, fixing her gazes on one of the large windows, Hermione only snapped back into listening when her beau was brought up._

'' _\- sent to Azkaban,'' '' Are they there for good?'' ''No, they were awaiting trials last time I heard. Although that was Friday morning.'' ''When were the trials?'' ''Saturday'' ''What do you think the verdict will be?'' ''Me, I don't know, but Kingsley they are going for the Dementor's Kiss.''_

 _As Hermione listened into Harry and Ron's conversation about her honorary brothers, sisters and beau, subconsciously let her tears fall freely. Bowing her head, in order to try and hide the tears, she picked up her fork and idly moved her food that Ginny had piled up on her plate._

 _Trying to smother her sobs, in her clenched fist, Hermione let her eyes wander over her friends, and the rest of the Great Hall, as shouting was heard far away from the hall (that was becoming increasingly louder as the closer it got) captured her attention to the doors of the Great Hall, when a familiar shout spread across the hall._

'' _WHERE. IS. SHE'' She heard her best friend, before she saw him but not only a few moments later, did she find Lucius Malfoy storming through the Great Hall, his narrowed grey eyes scanning the Gryffindor table - for her._

 _As the blonde spotted Hermione, he quickened his pace, and in record time was behind her cradling her, in his arms. Leaning back into the familiar, warmth of Lucius Malfoy, she almost sighed at being held._

 _But she wouldn't, couldn't allow herself any relief - not until she was in_ his _arms. The arms of her beau, her adonis, her fiance._

 _Not paying anyone else any attention the best friends just sat on the bench, hugging each other as Lucius' entourage made it into the Great Hall._

 _His entourage being; Bellatrix LeStrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Yaxley and Rodolphus LeStrange._

 _As her whiskey eyes took in each of her best friends, Hermione couldn't help but allow more tears to fall as she missed the presence of her fiance. Smiling gently at the group, she allowed herself to be pulled up from the bench into a rather suffocating group hug._

 _As the odd group of six, stood hugging each other, they failed to realise another presence in the room. As the dark haired man, cleared his throat the group disbanded and turned to face the man._

'' _Well love, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? '' Rabastan LeStrange teased good heartedly as he walked closer to Hermione. The closer he got to his angel, he noticed the tear marks down her reddened cheeks._

 _Embracing her in a fierce hug, Rabastan whispered in her ear. ''Well then again, maybe not''_

 _Lifting her head, Rabastan molded their lips together, resulting in a passionate kiss, on to stop by Lucius' moans of PDA and Rodolphus cat calling. Breaking their kiss, Hermione took a step back, and slapped her beau in the face - Hard._

'' _Don't you dare, do that to me again. Don't you ever leave me.'' Hermione's shouts soon turned to sobs, as she once again found comfort in the fiance's arms._

'' _I love you, Rabastan'' She sobbed in to her lovers broad shoulders, as Rabastan whispered back into her ear '' I love you too, mia cara.''_

 _Releasing each other, Rabastan took the opportunity to hoist Hermione into his arms and confidently walk, almost swagger, out of the Great Hall with their 5 best friends closely following behind._

 _Only once they were out of sight did Harry, Ron and Ginny snap out of the haze. Ron, predicably being the most vocal. Well, as vocal as he could be._

'' _Hermione, Our Hermione and LeStrange.'' ''Our Hermione with Rabastan LeStrange. No that does NOT make sense.'' Ron mumbled, to himself. Not realising he was summing up, everyone else's thoughts in one._

 _However, as Rabastan, Hermione and their collective of friends understood. Opposites Attract._

 _And in this case, it was the Angel and her adonis. - The Devil._

 **I couldn't for the life of me, decide how to finish this. I wanted to include Draco's reaction, but somehow it didn't just fit. Ron with his thing for pointing out the obvious, seemed to fit. Sorry for any errors, this was edited repeatedly but I haven't got a beta. If you would like to be my Beta for any future works. Please let me know. No flames please.**


End file.
